<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Alone on Valentine's Day by orca_of_my_heart99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209245">All Alone on Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99'>orca_of_my_heart99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Barisi - Fandom, Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barisi Valentine's Cliché Challenge, Fluff, Gay, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carisi is all alone on Valentine's Day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Barisi Valentine’s Cliché Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Alone on Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All alone on Valentines </p>
<p>Carisi sat all alone in the squad room. Liv had taken off early to spend Valentine’s Day with Noah. Fin had left to be with his son and his grandson. Amanda had gone home to be with Jesse and Billie. Kat had departed to spend the rest of the day with her girlfriend. With no children or significant other Carisi had volunteered to stay and hold down the fort. Carisi planned to spend the next day with his family. As Carisi was going through with some paperwork and notes from law school, Rafael Barba, the special victims unit assistant district attorney, walked in. “Where’s Liv?” he asked Carisi without even bothering for a hello or any sort of greeting. “Oh, she went home to be with Noah” Barba looked around the empty squad room for the first time. “So, all alone here on Valentine’s Day?” Barba asked. “Yeah, everyone else had people to go home to so I volunteered.” “Well, I brought some paperwork over here for Liv, but I guess I’ll just leave it on her desk. It's nothing to pressing.” Barba walked into Liv’s office setting down a case file along with notes. Carisi went back to his notes on his criminal law class. He had an exam coming up and needed to do well to get a good grade in his class. “Studying up for a big exam detective?” Carisi jumped at the sound, not realizing that Barba had walked out of Liv’s office and was standing right behind him. “Yea, I have a midterm coming up.” Barba sat down at the desk right next to Carisi. “Here, I can help quiz you if you want.” “Really? The great ADA Rafael Barba is going to help a cop who wants to be a lawyer?” Carisi said in what was sort of a mock surprise. Barba smirked “Well, I hate Valentine’s Day, so this is a welcomed distraction from a day that reminds me how much I fail at relationships.” “All right, quiz away,” Carisi replied, handing Barba his notes and law textbooks. Barba helped Carisi study for about an hour. Rubbing his eyes, Carisi looking at his watch. It was nearly 6:30pm. Carisi looked at Barba. “Looks like it's going to be a quiet night. I'll keep my phone on in case anything happens, but I’m going to get out of here.” Barba looked quite tired too. It had been an exhausting week. Well, every week was exhausting, especially with no one he could come home and talk to. Both stood up, gathering their coats. As they walked toward the elevators Carisi turned to Barba and said “Hey, I know this might sound a little sudden and weird, but would you like to go out to dinner with me? It's no pressure, but it's been a while since I have been able to wine and dine someone, especially a guy like you” Barba looked at the detective considering his offer. “Where would we go? Everything is filled up.” Carisi replied, “I actually know this little Italian place. It's small and intimate and the food tastes just like my Ma’s” “Sounds good. I'm in'' Barba said. Neither said anything on the elevator ride down. Enchanting blue eyes and intelligent green eyes avoiding each other. At the restaurant Carisi and Barba clinked wine glasses. “Here is to an impromptu date” Carisi toasted “An actual date or friend date?” Barba asked, eyes narrowing. “Well, considering it's Valentine’s Day and that I like you, I would consider it an actual date. As long as you're alright with it.” “I am very much alright with it” Barba said, smiling eyes sparkling from the candlelight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>